Many electronic devices are generally constrained with respect to the manner in which they may be used to display information. For example, device screens are configured and shaped so that it may be more advantageous to format displayed information in one format in comparison to another. By way of illustration, a person may use an Electronic Service Guide (ESG) (also called an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) or Interactive Program Guide (IPG)) when watching television to determine what programs are currently being broadcast (or will be broadcast) on one or more television channels. One type of ESG is known as a Horizontal Service Guide (HSG). An HSG displays a matrix of multiple channels and multiple programs and enables a user to obtain an overall sense of what programs are currently being shown (and/or will be shown) on multiple channels. In general, an HSG is better suited for rectangular display screens having a landscape orientation relative to the user. Another type of ESG is known as a Vertical Service Guide (VSG). A VSG typically displays a list of programs scheduled for a particular channel in a particular time range. VSGs are often better suited for rectangular display screens in a portrait orientation relative to the user.
Often, a given device is configured to only show information in one of an HSG format or a VSG format. If the format can be changed, explicit commands from the user (e.g., in the form of command to change a device setting) may be needed. The usually presents no concerns for devices in which the orientation of a display screen relative to a user will generally remain the same (e.g., a television or desktop computer). For other types of devices (e.g., handheld devices), however, the display screen orientation relative to the user may frequently change. In such cases, requiring a user to change the device settings in order to change the format of displayed information can cause significant user inconvenience.